Second Chances More Then A Miracle
by jtbwriter
Summary: After celebrating the birth of a new Simon, Rick and Laurie’s daughter Robin has a frightening vision involving her sister-in-law and a violent kidnapping. Rick and A.J. find that protecting their family endangers not only them, but their friends as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances: More Then A Miracle**

**In the middle of celebrating the birth of a new Simon, Rick and Laurie's daughter Robin has a frightening premonition involving her sister-in-law and a violent baby-selling ring. Rick and A.J. find that protecting their family involves not only the next generation of Simons, but also their extended "family".**

**(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .) **

**  
A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting.**

"**He's here!"**

**Melly Simon raced to the window and peered outside, as her cousin Katie bounced on her feet next to her. In front of her, several cars had pulled into the ranch parking area, but her eyes focused on only one. A silver-haired gentleman was just getting out of a small sedan, then he turned and smiling, picked up a small car seat.**

"**Where….oh, he's carrying Chelsea, she's so small!" Katie exclaimed, her happy voice carrying through the house.**

**Behind her, Robin Whitecloud wiped a tear of emotion from her eyes as she called to the girls, "Melly, Katie, go ahead and open the door."**

**At once the cousins ran to the front door and flung it open, only to nearly catch Davey and Robin Simon with it.**

"**Whoa, watch it squirt!" Davey blurted to the girls, who both whirled around as Katie retorted, "Squirt yourself!"**

"**Kids…" a warning tone from a stern Rick Simon froze the boys in mid-insult, then a familiar voice ended any further insults.**

"**Well….I think Chelsea's going to be very happy with her homecoming!" Father Nick said, grinning through the screen door.**

"**And we're happy to see her, too, Father!" Melly burst out, as Davey held the door open.**

**"Me too, I'm glad I have another sister, now I'm not the baby…." He bragged. **

**At that his aunt smiled as Rick replied, "That's right, you're the big brother, so that means you got to show her a good example."**

"**Oh, I will…'specially how to fish!" Davey nodded emphatically, as his father and mother came up the walk. Only Rick paid attention to them, as the others were oohing and awing over the little pink bundle with her shock of jet-black hair.**

"**Welcome home, son, Ramona…you can see we have a new star in the house." He joked.**

"**Well, that's why her middle name is so appropriate, Pop." Robbie replied, grinning as he watched Davey holding Chelsea's finger in his hand. Ramona put an arm around Laurie as she added, "And honoring Robbie's and Robin's birth mother seemed to be the right thing to do…."**

"**It is, honey, and it makes me very happy to hear of another birdie in our family.." Laurie replied, gazing at her daughter. Robin looked startled as she greeted Robbie.**

"**Birdie…oh, Starling…I forgot."**

"**Not like you have enough on your plate, sweet." Laurie said, nodding at Petey and Katie as they brought in a cup of coffee for Father Nick, then perched next to him as he talked.**

"**Thanks, Mom, I'm glad someone understands…" Robin sighed, as Rick brought the rest of his granddaughter's things in. He caught the note of relief in her voice and looked at his wife questioningly.**

"**Of course we do, Robin…with Ian away on tour, it means double duty for you, so I want you and the kids to stay here during vacation until he comes home."**

"**Oh, thanks, Mom, but we'll be okay, besides Ian said he'd be home next week for the holidays…he promised this would be one holiday we'd be together, show or no show." Robin assured her mother.**

**Just then a loud wail let them all know Chelsea was tired of so many faces around her, and laughing, Robbie rescued her from her brother's attempts to comfort her.**

"**Davey, it's not you, she's probably….whew!" the younger Simon made a face as Laurie giggled and took the baby from him.**

"**Been a while since you changed a diaper, has it, son." Ramona grinned as a shamefaced Robbie nodded.**

"**You've got that right, Mom..thanks." **

"It's all right, I've smelled just about everything…" Laurie whisked Chelsea away as Ramona followed her down the hall. At once Rick and Father Nick ragged Robbie about his sensitive nose as Robin enlisted the children's help in putting lunch on the table. 

**Once Chelsea reappeared, now clad in her Aunt Robin's baptismal gown, Father Nick led the way to the festively decorated patio. There a temporary baptismal font had been set up on the first patio table, and Robbie and Ramona positioned themselves next to it. Laurie gently placed her granddaughter in Father Nick's arms, then moved over so a newly arrived Steve and Jaime could put their hands on the wriggling child.**

**Glancing up at the large group of family and friends now surrounding them, the retired monsignor smiled as he said, "Chelsea Jaime Starling Simon is a very lucky girl, she has a whole lot of family to look after her. A child this loved will have many paths to choose from, but which one will she walk?" **

**As Father Nick spoke about the blessings Chelsea would be receiving, tears came to the eyes of Rick and Laurie as they saw the reverence in Robbie and Ramona's expressions. **

**Rick thought about the other baptisms of his grandchildren and nieces and nephews, and it gave him chills to realize how large their family had grown.**

"**So I charge you, Steve, and you, Jaime, as her godparents, to help guide Chelsea, and along with her parents, let her know that she is never alone." After blessing a lit candle to symbolize the faith the youngest Simon was to know, Father Nick once again took Chelsea in his arms. As she opened her eyes and peered at him, he dipped his hand in the water font and dripped water on her forehead.**

"**I baptize you Chelsea Jaime Starling Simon, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Live in the peace of Christ and the love of God all the days of your life."**

**Seemingly outraged by the wetness on her face, the baby immediately let out a wail and instantly Ramona took her from Father. **

"She's a Simon all right….none of you like getting wet!" he chuckled, giving a final blessing. At once Chelsea stopped crying, as if listening to his words, and both Jaime and Steve got teary themselves at the way she looked at them. 

**As Father Nick finished, everyone applauded then Robbie held up his hand.**

"**Ramona and the kids and I want to thank you, our family, for supporting us, and for welcoming Chelsea ….this celebration is for you, so as Pop would say…" he turned and grinned as Rick finished, "Dig in!"**

**Laughing, everyone poured back into the house and soon there was a line of children bearing plates and adults balancing drinks as they spread throughout the interior and patio. Suddenly Laurie saw her daughter put her glass down and grab the back of a chair, and a cold sensation spread throughout her. Immediately she hurried to Robin's side.**

"**Robin, sweet….what is it?" **

"**Mom….something's going to happen….something bad..help me." The young woman moaned, and at once Laurie put an arm around her and helped walk Robin to her old bedroom.**

"**Rick….get Rudy….please." she called out, sitting Robin down on the bed, then wetting a washcloth in the bathroom sink, put it on her neck.**

**A moment later Robin stiffened as Laurie grabbed her hand and quietly said, "Let it go, honey, what do you see?"**

"**A baby, I see a baby being taken from someone's arms…it's Ramona…someone is going to take Chelsea away from Ramona!" she cried out, beginning to shake.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's okay, Robin….just say what you see, whatever you feel." Laurie urged, putting her arm around her. Rudy appeared in the doorway at that moment, and hearing Laurie's words, sat down next to Robin. At once Laurie released her daughter to his care, as Rudy took her hand. "Go on, honey…we're here."**

"**I ….it's outside, Ramona is walking with Chelsea…out of an office or something…two men, one stops her and the other grabs the baby out of her arms. He's hitting Ramona, she's on the ground…someone help!" she cried, then drew a shuddering breath as Rudy gently comforted her. **

"**It's all right, Robin….just breathe…we're not going to let anyone near Ramona or Chelsea…just take deep breaths." As Robin followed his instructions, the old doctor took her blood pressure and pulse, then smiled at her.**

"**That's better, honey….I want you to rest now…but you did very well. Missy, you too, you remembered what to do." **

"**Thank you, Rudy…..but we have to tell the guys….find out who would do such a thing!" Laurie exclaimed, getting up and fetching a glass of water. Along the way she alerted an upset Rick, who promptly called Ian and then spoke with Robbie.**

"**Son, hopefully this is just a warning, but still, I don't want Ramona or the children alone at any time. Ian is on his way, ….I want Robin to stay put, until but until we know what or who might be after Chelsea…."**

"**Rick? What's going on?" Ron and Abby Johnson appeared in the doorway, and the two men exchanged handshakes. Abby pecked Rick on the cheek, then said, "Let me go see my buddy and Robin…." As she scooted by her old friend, Rick smiled at her, then frowned as Ron asked, "Robin had a premonition?"**

"**Yeah…a bad one….she saw two men attack Ramona and grab the baby….."**

"**If we're lucky, if she remembers what the men look like, we might have a clue." The chief explained, and Rick's jaw tightened.**

"**You're kidding…someone's stealing babies? When?"**

"**There's been four children under the age of 1 taken in the last 2 months in both the Phoenix and Tucson areas. We almost had a fifth child taken when a teenage girl was grabbed by one man in a ski mask, while another…" **

**Ron hesitated, then said, "another suspect grabbed the baby she was carrying. They knocked the mother into the street then started to take off in a car. Luckily a good Samaritan got the girl out of the street while someone grabbed the kidnapper and forced him to give back the child. As soon as the man did, he jumped back into the car and disappeared. We suspect it's an illegal adoption ring, because when we found the babies, there were 3 and 4 American couples claiming they had adopted them, and paid a broker to file the papers. Of course they're not legal adoptions, but it's taken 3 months to cut through all the red tape and return the children to their families." **

"**That's horrible….did anyone get a description or a license plate number?" Rick asked, then winced as Ron shook his head tersely.**

"**No, everything happened too fast..only "persons of interest"….an agency called "Loving Homes, Inc." who used to have a contract as a halfway house for unmarried teens. The attorney general had several complaints from young women about being harassed into giving up their children, but they were never charged with anything. Still,…." His expression grew thoughtful.**

"**When their county contract was suspended, the head honcho, some minister named Kingsley requested a voluntary review and is supposed to get the contract renewed. Our department's supposed to send someone to do an inspection…hmmmm."**

**A grin appeared on Rick's face as Robbie groaned. "No, I don't think so, Pop."**

"**What….I didn't say anything.." Rick said in a mock-defensive tone, and even Ron chuckled.**

"**Robbie, you're too smart, but still…Rick, I don't know, I really should have the detectives handle this." **

"**Look, Ron….A.J. and I can wear disguises and go in and out…..just to check out the place. If there's even a hint of trouble or if we see something…." Rick began, then Ron finished, "You'll clear out and let your back up handle it. But…", he added, pinning the older Simon with a stern eye. **

"Only if A.J. does this too, and you both wear wires….Robbie, I want you to stick to Ramona like glue….but when she feels better you need to bring her in to look at some pics.." 

"**Thanks, Ron….that'll work." Robbie said, relieved. Rick patted him on the shoulder as he told the chief, "Deal…I'm not crazy enough to go in without a partner, and if it can't be this one…"  
**

"**Thanks, Pop….but you'd better tell Mom too…" Robbie smiled, then Laurie's voice sounded in back of him.**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**Uh, how Robbie's going to hang here until Ian returns?" he answered in a cheerful voice, then turned to see his wife's serious expression.**

"**Would you excuse us, Ron? Robbie, your sister feels like she could manage a sandwich, could you get her one from the kitchen?" she asked. Both the chief and Robbie tried to hide smiles from Rick as they left the hallway. At once Rick knew he would have to be honest with Laurie, and he took her hand in his.**

"**Come on, darlin', I need to talk to you."**

**Feeling a worried vibe coming from her, Rick walked them both into their room, then closing the door, sat on the bed and pulled her down beside him. **

"**What is it, Rick? What do you have to tell me? Is it about what Robin saw?" Laurie asked, her face troubled.**

"**Yes, sweetheart…but you have to know, I wasn't going to hide anything from you. I just had to figure out what we were going to do about this threat to Ramona and the baby…and how to protect Robin.." Rick explained. At that Laurie turned and put her arms around his neck.**

"**I'm sorry, darling…I didn't mean to act like I don't trust you…I just want you to remember I can handle the truth, and if it means taking extra precautions…."**

"**No, Laurie…it's not that, it's that A.J. and I may work with Ron and Phoenix PD on this. There's a place that masquerades as a home for unwed girls that may be involved, and Ron's going to look into us going in as inspectors." Rick explained. A frightened look came into his wife's eyes, and he started to reassure her.**

"**Darlin'….we wouldn't be doing anything dangerous.."**

"**No…I don't want you to do this….Rick, please….you and A.J. mustn't…it's too risky." ****Laurie blurted out frantically. Holding him tightly in her arms, she added, "Ron wouldn't put you in danger…I know he wouldn't …but I don't care….I don't want you and A.J. to go…please!"**

**:"Laurie, sweetheart……" The level of her reaction surprised Rick as she burst into tears and sobbed, "Please, darling….don't leave me..please…I don't want to lose you…please have Ron use someone else…"**

"**Shh, all right, it's okay, darlin'…." He comforted her, pulling her into his embrace and stroking her hair. "Please don't cry, princess…."**

**Rick felt the sobs start to ease as he asked, "Are you having the frights, sweetheart?" He could barely hear Laurie as she wept into his shirt, but he made out, "I don't know….I just ….if you and A.J. go into that place, they'll kill you!"**

**Startled at the fear radiating from her, Rick raised her face to his. "Laurie, A.J. and I won't go, if it scares you so much…..but we have to find these people….and if it's the only way to protect Ramona and Chelsea…."**

**There was silence for a moment, then Laurie spoke between sobs. "I'm sorry, darling…I just feel like I'm going to lose you if you and A.J. do this….if these people are horrible enough to knock down a girl holding a baby…they wouldn't stop at hurting you guys."**

**She paused a moment, then visibly controlling herself, added, "But...if you ..and Ron think this is the only way...I would never want to stop you…from doing what you think will protect our children..."**

**That undid him, and he held Laurie tightly to him, choking back his own emotions as he said, "Thank you, darlin'..thank you for trusting in me and A.J...I will not leave you, do you hear me..." He tipped her face up and kissed her long and breathlessly. After a long moment, she pulled back for a moment and gasped, "Si, mi amour..." then joined her lips to his again. **

**After a few minutes, a knock on the door reminded them that their family might be wondering about them, so Rick reluctantly released his wife from his arms. **

"**Come in." he called, then smiled to see their son-in-law Ian in the doorway.**

"**Dad? Mom?"**

"**It's okay, son…did you see Robin?" Rick asked, as Laurie wiped her eyes.**

"**Yeah, she says she's okay, but…what she saw…"**

"**Is not going to happen, because Robin saw enough to get us ready to stop any trouble. Plus A.J. and I will be working with Ron on possibly rooting out who's behind some baby snatchings that might be linked." Rick explained. Ian sighed.**

"**Thanks, Dad…Robin did say it didn't last that long, and that Mom helped her focus her vision. I feel so bad having taken these extra shows….I went ahead and canceled my next 3 performances, so I'll be with Robin and the kids." **

**Rick smiled at the younger man. "Thank you, son….I know Robin will be glad to have you there." Laurie stood up and hugged Ian. "Thank you, Ian…it means a lot that you chose your family first. Now why don't you wash up and I'll get you something to eat."**

**The next couple of days were tense as the ranch was under surveillance at all times. With Robbie, Ramona and Chelsea in one room, and Ian and Robin in another, Rick and A.J. felt they could best look after the young families. To further protect their children, Cecilia took Petey, Katie and Davie to San Diego with her to visit their cousins, leaving Andy and Lala promising not to leave their college campus.. **

**On the fourth day after Robin's premonition, Laurie was chatting with her daughter in the kitchen when the gate buzzer sounded. **

"**I'll be right back, honey…"she smiled, thinking it was Rick, then walked down the hall to the front of the house. Peeking out the window, she saw a strange car at the gate.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Robin, call your father and ask him if any of the guys are driving a dark brown sedan?" she called out, keeping her voice calm. Hitting the intercom at the gate, she told the unseen driver, "This is private property, what is your business?"**

"**I'm here to see Mrs. Ramona Simon…is she in?" a refined voice said, just as Laurie noticed the red light on her transmitter. A wave of relief washed over her as she realized her husband was listening. Not able to see through the vehicle's tinted windows, Laurie decided not to take any chances.**

"**No, she's not available right now, but if you want to leave your name and a number?" Laurie answered, now fearful that someone knew her daughter-in-law had been there. Suddenly the car gunned forward as if to crash through the gate, then executed a u-turn and drove back out onto the road. It sped down the highway as from around the bend came a familiar truck.**

"**Rick…thank God… someone needs to tail that car…" she gasped, then was silent as the older Simon answered, "Already taken care of, darlin'…..we'll find out who's so nosy!"**

"**Thanks, love….I should have known you were in the vicinity…" Laurie smiled as Rick pulled into the driveway and right up to the front door. **

**In a moment he had bounded out of the truck and only waited for the door to open before gathering her into his arms. **

"**Good work, sweetheart, now where's my birdie…" Rick said, then hugged Robin when she appeared behind her mother.**

"**Thanks for coming so fast, Pop…why…hey, is that?:" Laurie giggled as their daughter ran towards the porch and into Ian's welcoming arms.**

"**See, darlin'….he's got his, and I got mine." Rick grinned, then strolled arm in arm with his wife back into the house.**

"**But Rick, who's tailing them?" Laurie wondered as he sat down in his chair, then pulled her into his lap.**

"**Ricky and A.J….they're staked out at Rocky Point Bend and Tombstone Highway. That way we'll know which direction they were coming from…but …" Rick frowned as he realized very few people knew about Ramona or Robin staying with their parents.**

"**But who besides our family would know about Ramona staying here.." Laurie finished worriedly. "Obviously they didn't know she was over at Linda and A.J's…but still."**

"**Just Chelsea's pediatrician, the nurses…wait a minute.." Rick suddenly sat up straight, then turned on his transmitter.**

"**A.J….it's Rick…over."**

"**Hey Rick….Ron and Phoenix P.D. just took over following these jerks…..We're on our way home now."  
**

"**Dad, maybe I ought to take Robin and the kids to Grandpa's…" Ian interrupted him, leading Robin back into the house. "I hate to be chased out of our own town, but .."**

"**But it's a good idea, son." Rick replied, smiling at the look of relief on his daughter's face. "Give Chief Pete a call and we'll do what we did to get Ramona out of here unseen."**

**An hour later, Rick and A.J. had alerted Ron to their plans, and after dark, Ian's grandfather entered the ranch through a back road and picked up Robin. **

"**I'll give you a call when the kids and I are settled in, Pop." She told Rick before scooting out the kitchen door and hiding in the back seat of Chief Pete's truck.**

"**After ten minutes, Ian will leave to pick up the kids then he'll meet us at my ranch." The former tribal chief told Rick and Laurie, as they walked him out to the vehicle.**

"**We can't thank you enough, Chief….I know you aren't exactly prepared to host 3 growing children." Laurie offered, handing him a bag of cookies.**

"**Nonsense, Light, I'm sure Katie and Davie and Petey will be fine, but I won't say no to my favorite daughter's cookies…" the older man explained, a calm smile lighting his weathered face. He turned then bid them farewell and vanished into the cab of the truck.**

**As it pulled away from the yard then disappeared in the evening dusk, Rick caught sight of a flash of light from the edge of their land, and put his transmitter to his lips.**

"**Ricky, tell your dad there's someone watching us from Scott Ridge, about 2 miles south of our house….just saw a flash over by the beginning of the creek."**

"**Got it, Uncle Rick….Dad and Uncle Steve are going to check it out now…." His nephew responded. Surprised, Rick responded, "Steve's back?", remembering that their friends had been summoned out of town by NASA to attend a hearing.**

"**Yeah, Uncle Steve says he and Aunt Jaime were being ignored when they gave suggestions, so they up and left." Ricky explained. His namesake chuckled.**

"**Someone was just asking for it by treating your Uncle and Aunt like that….I'm glad they're home though. Wait a minute…." Rick narrowed his eyes as he saw another flash of light. Immediately following the sighting, a helicopter flew overhead, and a night vision beam of light struck the foothills.**

"**Uh, Ricky….do you guys see that …"**

**"Rick, I have a couple of Hawks up now looking for your spy….." Oscar's stern voice crackled over the radio. "Rick shook his head, then smiled as Laurie brought him a cup of coffee. "I'll have dinner ready for the guys in a few minutes…" she whispered, then left the back porch as Rick pulled out his binoculars and focused on the bottom of the foothills.**

"**Thanks, Dad….wait a minute…."  
**

**As he watched the beam of light moving across the valley, it stopped, and instantly two distant lights started to move. **

"**They've got someone on the run, Dad…what does the pilot say?" Rick asked, only for A.J. to respond.**

"**It's a jeep of some kind, moving across Rocky Peak Road….seems like they didn't think they'd be spotted. The kicker is, they've trespassed on the Bald Eagle Habitat…I think …yes…they're being stopped by the Park Rangers."**

**Wishing he had a stronger pair of binoculars, Rick nevertheless was able to pick out the shape of the two jeeps. A few minutes passed, then both sets of lights started to head in the direction of the ranch. At once the two helicopters turned and followed both vehicles, and A.J. radioed, "Looks like these guys have given up…We're on our way back home, but we'll return in the morning, so we can go over what we have on Ron 's suspects."**

"**Good, because Laurie's already planning on you being here for dinner." Rick chuckled.**

"**I knew I could count on my sis…" AJ. responded gleefully. **

**The next day father and son pulled into the driveway, just in time to find Oscar Goldman and Cecilia Simon just getting out of their car.**

"**There's my boys…" she beamed, hugging Ricky then his father. Oscar just grinned at her enthusiasm, then lit up as he saw Laurie holding the front door open .**

"**Dad, it's freezing out…you and Mom get in here so you can warm up!" she said, then giggled as the older man led Cecilia up the steps and took his turn at a hug.**

"**Now you stop worrying, I have it on good authority your husband has some hot chili on the stove." Oscar teased. "If not, I have ways to keep your mother warm…."**

"**Oscar, you stop that…you'll give our children ideas…" Cecilia shook her finger at him, then smiled at Laurie.**

"**You and Oscar sit down, I'm going to grate some cheese and onion to go with Rick's firehouse special."**

"**Yes, Mom…" she returned, handing Oscar a cup of coffee then sitting in her rocking chair. Soon A.J. and Ricky joined them, then Robbie arrived with Ramona and Chelsea in tow.**

"**Chief Pete's right behind us with Ian and Robin and the kids…" the younger Simon explained, as Oscar gave him an anxious eye. "Ron says we're safer here….someone tried to get through the gate last night, only Chief Pete set Toby and Jake loose and they scared the intruder so much, he dropped his wallet! At least we have a positive id on the jerk."**

"**Finally!" Oscar exclaimed, brightening. Just then Rick's voice echoed from the kitchen.**

"**Everything's almost ready, who wants steak with their chili?"**

**As a chorus of "I do's" went up, Ramona laughed and accepted a hand up from her doting husband. "I'll be glad when Chelsea is old enough to have baby food…I sure miss Dad's chili!" **

**As she shifted the little girl into the crook of her arm, a loud beep went off, and Oscar looked startled.**

"**That's impossible…that sounds like…" he began, then frowned and silently signaled for quiet. Pulling a thin silver stick out of his pocket, he aimed it at the young mother and child, and another beep sounded. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**No." Ramona soundlessly mouthed, then held out Chelsea's arm as the former OSI chief waved the object over the baby's wrist. Suddenly Rick realized why the detector his father-in-law held went off. His grandchild was wearing a hospital id bracelet, and he knew for a fact the one Chelsea had come home with was saved in the baby book Jamie had started.**

"**Oh, honey, she's got a rash on her arm…I think Rudy needs to look at her." Rick said aloud, and instantly Laurie got his meaning.**

"**Honey, why don't you call him, and I'll take Chelsea and clean her arm, see if maybe if she's allergic to something?" she told him, then carried the cooing child to the bathroom. Ramona followed, then held Chelsea as Laurie pulled out a pair of nail scissors and quickly snipped off the plastic band. Grabbing a Kleenex, Laurie gingerly took it and returned to the living room. There she handed it to Oscar, who said loudly, "Rudy can't come today, so maybe you should take the little one to her pediatrician."**

"**I'll call them right now, Uncle Oscar…good idea." Ramona chimed in, then breathed a sigh of relief as the older man wrapped the bracelet in the Kleenex, then left the room. **

**Returning a moment later, he somberly told them, "I've put the bug in an envelope in your office, Rick. You can give Ron a call in a few minutes….but just to make sure…Ramona, go ahead and call Dr. Adams. Tell him Chelsea has a rash and see what he or his nurse say."**

**As her daughter-in-law punched in the number, then hit "speaker", Laurie quietly took over the cooking duties so Rick and A.J. could surreptitiously listen in.**

"**Hello, Dr. Adams office, Jennifer speaking."**

"**Yes, Jennifer, it's Ramona Simon…how are you doing?"**

**As the two women exchanged pleasantries, Robin and Ian Simon and their children arrived, and quickly Oscar took them into the kitchen to brief them on what was going on. **

"**Jennifer, can I speak with Dr. Adams..I think Chelsea has a rash on her left arm.." Ramona explained. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon, but Dr. Adams is out of the office this afternoon. Would you like to set up an appointment, I think he might be able to see her tomorrow…." At that Rick nodded, then mouthed, "set it for 2, honey."**

"**Well, if he's not around…okay, say about 2 pm?" Ramona asked, then wrote down the time on a piece of paper as the receptionist said, "Yes, we open back up at 2, just bring Chelsea at that time, and …" there was a moment where someone else was speaking, then Jennifer came back on.**

"**Uh, Mrs. Simon, make sure you write down any new medications she might be on and also..does she still have her id bracelet from the hospital on?"**

**Startled, the young woman looked at Rick and A.J., who glanced at each other before Rick signaled for her to respond, "No."**

"**No, Jennifer….when we saw the rash on her wrist, I noticed it was around the scratchy part of the band, so I took it off. Of course it's going into her baby book."**

**Again there was a mumbling sound in the background, then the receptionist replied, "That's okay…just wondering the same thing, I mean, if the wet plastic irritated her skin. Doctor will be able to figure it out. Well, we'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Yes, thank you." Ramona answered, then hung up the phone as everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Dad, that was awful….they already knew Chelsea didn't have that id band on!"**

"**I know, honey, you did great though…..and I'm sorry you had to fib to that girl, but now we know they're up to something. Now we can call Ron and let him take care of it from here." Rick said, putting an arm around her shoulders. **

"**I'll call him, Rick….you go ahead and make sure Sis didn't burn the steaks.." A.J. attempted to lighten the moment and Ramona smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Thanks, Uncle A.J…..I won't worry since you guys are on the case….now let me see if Mom needs help setting the table."**

**The relief felt by the senior members of the family lasted until after dinner when Ron Johnson returned A.J.'s call. As Rick came into the living room, he saw his brother's face darken with anger. His stomach dropped, then he felt Laurie come up behind him, and whisper, "Let him tell us, darling." Worried, h****e sat in his easy chair as Laurie stood next to him.**

"**You've got to be kidding me…not enough evidence?"**

**Rick's attention was immediately diverted to A.J.'s angry tone, but he waited until his brother tersely said goodbye, then got up and put a mollifying hand on his shoulder. Just then Linda and Ramona and Robin came back into the living room.**

"**What is it, A.J.?" Linda was concerned at the expression on his face and went to his side. A.J. disgustedly flopped onto the sofa, then calmed as Linda put an arm around him.**

"**Ron says the unit investigating the baby selling ring won't help us…not enough evidence against Dr. Adams or his office. And there's not one trace of a connection between the doctor and "Loving Homes". He says that when he asked the detective in charge if he could supply two "inspectors" to check out the home, he was told "this is police business, we do things by the book."**

"**Why that snotty little…..I bet it was Martin, that brown-noser from the SV department." Rick growled, as Oscar and Rudy Wells came in from the kitchen.**

"**The one and the same, and the worst part is that Ron would be violating policy if he went against the jerk and his officers. The only thing he can do is treat the trespasser and our suspicions about Adams as a separate case. That means we can lay a trap for this guy, and Ron can have department support, just not a whole lot." A.J. explained with a frown.**

"**Wait a minute, I think we should cancel the whole thing, appointment and all, if they aren't going to protect Ramona." Robin said with a shiver. Rick saw the fear in his daughter's eyes, and decided to back her up.**

"**Robin's got something, since Phoenix PD is taking this so lightly, I don't think we ought to risk her or Chelsea."**

"**No, Dad…" Ramona piped up, surprising the older Simons. Robbie turned to look at her. "Honey?"**

"**It's true, love, I'd be looking over my shoulder everywhere I go, whereas if Dad or Uncle A.J. and Uncle Oscar were there, and took Chelsea out of harm's way if something happened….." the young woman explained.**

"**Then we control the situation…." Robbie finished her statement, then reached over and kissed his wife. **

**Rick had tears in his eyes at the faith Ramona had in them, then heard Oscar clear his throat.**

"**If, and I say, if we let you take Chelsea to Dr. Adams, I want both a diversion and a back up in on this…" he said firmly, and immediately Rick grinned.**

"**If you're thinking what I'm thinking….they'd be mad if we left them out of this…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rick strode confidently up the walk of the modest office building, then stood in front of a security door and rang an ornate buzzer**

"**Loving Homes, may I help you?" A cultured voice came from the speaker to one side of the entry.**

"**Yes, Roger Jackson and Alan Johnson from State Services, we have an appointment?"**

**Behind him Robbie self-consciously tugged at his neat bow tie, as the disembodied voice hesitated, then smoothly replied, "One moment, gentlemen."**

**Within a few moments, father and son were inside the front door, staring at an array of artworks and expensive furnishings. Clad in "nerd" outfits, Rick couldn't help but smile at "Alan's" discomfort.**

"**There you are, gentlemen, thank you for waiting." A tall, silver-haired man entered the hall and beamed at Rick and Robbie..**

"**Reverend Malcolm Heatherly, at your service, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Jackson. Thank you for scheduling our appointment so soon."**

"**Well, Reverend," "Roger" began, "Your request to be reviewed does show your companies' desire to improve and clear up any problems in the future."**

"**Well, girls still need help once in a while, and that's what we hope to do " The minister told them officiously, smoothing the front of his expensive suit. **

**40 minutes later, Rick had to stifle the desire to strangle the garrulous Reverend as he led them from classroom to nursery to a sterile "family room". A few polite staff members were introduced, and each seemed to parrot the company line; support the young "guests" in their decision to give up their child to a "better life".**

"**Reverend, what if a young woman decides to keep her baby, what services will you offer her?" Robbie asked as they walked past a complete delivery room. Rick winced as the look on Heatherly's face soured drastically.**

"**Why, we…we would not force the child to give up her baby, but place her back with her family at that point, no strings attached." He replied stiffly.**

**Just then the younger Simon noticed movement in a darkened corridor that seemingly ended short of the hallway, and he shot a look at his father.**

"**Well, I think that's all the questions we have for now, Reverend." Rick said genially, seeing they had arrived back at the lobby.**

"**Yes, we have enough information for our report", Robbie chimed in. Beaming, Heatherly shook their hands, saying, "If you have any questions or helpful suggestions, please feel free to call me…I promise we will do all we can to renew the state's faith in us."**

**Making a hasty promise to do just that, Rick and Robbie said their goodbyes, then quickly went to Ian's car, borrowed for the occasion. Pulling out of the parking lot, Rick took a quick left at the next street, then parked behind a hedge and turned on his transmitter.**

"**It's 1:30….let me see if Laurie and Ramona are at the Medical Center yet…." He began, hitting the tiny knob on his watch. Just then his son looked in the rear view mirror and froze.**

"**Pop, there's a van pulling out of the back parking lot of "Loving Homes"….I think we should follow them."**

**A prickly feeling in the back of his neck told Rick his son was right. "Yeah, this is too much of a coincidence…." He replied, starting the truck.**

**Waiting until the van was a safe distance away, Rick drove around the corner, then paced the non-descript vehicle on a parallel street. **

"**Laurie, it's Rick…can you hear me?" he called, then smiled when her voice sounded. "Loud and clear, darling…how did it go?"**

"**Well, other then sitting through an obnoxious blowhard's tour of his "facility", I think we have a prime suspect from some of his answers…" Rick answered. "Are you at the Medical Center?"**

"**Yes, love, Ramona and I just pulled up, and A.J's in his car just down the block. Ron is stationed at the other side of the complex, too. I just have to park, then we're going in the plaza entrance." Laurie explained.**

"**Good work, sweetheart….now just be careful…Oscar's going to rendezvous with us across the street…." He assured her. **

"**Okay, here we go, I've got Chelsea, honey…" Rick listened with a grin as the baby made cooing noises at her grandmother. As the two women walked into the lobby of the building, he heard Ramona carry on a conversation with her daughter, **

"**See Chelsea, look at the pretty pictures, now we're going up in the elevator so we can get you checked out…"**

"**That's our Ramona, already teaching…." Rick said, as Robbie smiled.**

**Rick's mood darkened quickly as they heard the greeting of Dr. Adams receptionist.**

"**Oh, there you are, Mrs. Simon…I'll take Chelsea in to weigh and measure her, then you and your mother-in-law can meet us in Exam Room number 3."**

**Rick could almost feel the palpable frustration of Laurie, then silently applauded as Ramona spoke up.**

"**I'm sorry, Jennifer, but I don't want Chelsea to get upset at not seeing me. I'll stay with her while you take your notes, then we can meet Mom in the exam room."**

"**Uh, Mrs. Simon, that's not…" Rick heard the woman's voice rise, then Ramona cut her off.  
**

"**You know what, Jennifer, I don't like being ordered around. I've never been told I couldn't stay with any of my children during their exam. I think we'll come another time."**

"**But…." Jennifer's voice was panicky, then Laurie spoke up.**

"**I think that's it for today, Jennifer. Besides, it looks like Chelsea's rash was caused by that nasty plastic bracelet. Come on, little one, time to go see Daddy…"**

**As the sound of the door closing came over his transmitter, Rick put the setting on send.**

"**Okay, Jaime…"**

**Immediately Jamie Austin came out from the emergency stairwell next to the doctor's office, and gently took the smiling baby from Ramona.**

**From inside Chelsea's diaper bag, Laurie pulled a life-size baby doll, and swaddled it in one of the child's blankets. **

"**See you at the car." Ramona whispered, then she and Laurie got into the elevator, as Jaime slipped back down the stairs.**

**No sooner had the two women reached the street level and entered the garage, then A.J. watched as two men exited a van and shadowed Ramona and Laurie.**

"**Rick, it looks like they took the bait….I think we should…NO!"**

**Instantly Rick gunned his truck and whipped it around the block, as over Robbie's transmitter came the sounds of Laurie screaming, "Run honey…I'll hold them off…" **

Rick sped into the garage as he saw a white van screech out of the structure, then spotted Ron's cruiser stopped in the middle of the level. 

"**A.J.….follow the white van….something's wrong!" he barked, then pulled next to his son's car.**

**Not seeing Laurie, his stomach dropped as he caught sight of Ron holding a crying Ramona. His son let out a gasp, and jumped out of the car to frantically take his wife in his arms.**

"**Rick….two men grabbed Laurie and threw her into a van…. We have to find her!" Ron told him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For a moment Rick was frozen, then A.J.'s voice crackled over his transmitter. "Guys….what's going on…this van is going 90!"**

"**A.J., they've got Laurie…it's the kidnappers, at least 2 of them, they grabbed Laurie…." He started, then Ramona broke in, her voice shaking.**

"**Dad, a big guy grabbed me, then Mom hit him and he let go of me…she told me to run but then someone threw a sack or something over her….they think she has Chelsea."**

"**They do, huh….son….help Ramona into the car…" Rick determinedly said, then saw Oscar peel into the garage and head their way. As he stopped short of Rick's vehicle, Ron beckoned him over.**

"**Oscar, can you take care of Ramona, We're going after Laurie…" He explained.**

**The older man's face was set as he nodded helped the shaken woman into his car. "I'll take her to A.J.'s." Oscar offered, then Rick nodded at him as he climbed into Ron's cruiser.**

"**Dad…I'll radio you when I know where Laurie is…." He explained, as Robbie got in the other side. Instantly the chief of detectives threw the car into gear and tore out of the garage. Racing down the main street, Rick called to A.J., "Where is the van now? Ron, can your men set up a road block?"  
**

"**Just about to, Rick….this guy is driving like a maniac….do you know who the kidnappers are…" the chief asked tersely, getting off his radio.**

"**I think one of them is that Reverend Heatherly, Ron…Robbie and I saw a van come out of the "Loving Homes" parking lot right about the time of Ramona's appointment." Rick told him, then their friend responded.**

"**Okay, two of my units have got this guy stopped, Capital and Bellevue…."**

**Within a minute Ron pulled up to the kidnapper's van, which was surrounded by A.J.'s vehicle and 4 police cruisers. The two Simons watched as Ron got out of his cruiser, his radio speaker in hand.**

"**You are surrounded, throw out your weapons and release Mrs. Simon…" he demanded. At the sound of his voice the panel door slid open, then a tall man with a ski mask appeared, holding a gun in one hand and a dirty burlap sack in his free arm.**

"**Come any closer and this lady gets it!" he bellowed, and Rick snarled under his breath, recognizing the formerly polite voice as that of "Reverend" Heatherly.**

"**Show us Mrs. Simon is all right, and we'll talk.." Ron yelled back, then A.J. swore over his transmitter as the masked man said something, then a hand came out from the van and pulled the sack open, showing a disheveled Laurie Simon. She was white-faced and trembling, and Rick leaned out of Ron's car, trying to catch her eye.**

**She peered around for a moment, then focused on Rick's face.**

"**Chief….don't give into them…" she called out, then the kidnapper slapped a hand over her mouth.**

"**You've had your look, now everyone back off…or she gets a bullet in her head…" he barked. Ron looked at his friends, then nodded.**

"**We'll move, but first you let Mrs. Simon go…."**

"**No deal, you've got 30 seconds or, bang!" the masked man retorted.**

**Ron stared at the man, then glanced at Rick, who didn't mince words.**

"**Let them go, but follow them…they'll kill her if we don't…"**

"**Hold your fire!" Ron yelled at his men, as the masked man pulled the sack over Laurie's tearful face and yanked her back into the van. As the door slammed closed, Rick frantically "reached out" to Laurie. "Darlin'….hold on …."**

"**I love you" was all he "heard" back from her, but the feeling of terror was so strong that Rick shook inside as the van slowly moved past the police cars, then sped up and turned onto the highway. Immediately Rick told Ron, "Don't let them out of your sight."**

**Without missing a beat Ron got back in, then gunned his cruiser away from the curb. He then followed the van on to the freeway, as suddenly Laurie's transmitter came to life. Rick saw the red light on his watch blink, as a muffled voice sounded over the speaker.**

"**We've got to ditch the lady, that'll slow 'em down!"**

"**No, she stays with us until we reach the border, then we'll dump her in the desert…they'll never find the body." The formerly refined voice of Malcolm Heatherly filled Rick with anger. Just then the first voice swore and yelled, "that cop is gaining on us…get rid of Mrs. Simon now!"**

**At once Rick knew he had one chance to save Laurie before they tossed her from the van, and he told Ron, "Pull alongside the van!"  
**

**Just as the police cruiser came up on the blind side of the kidnappers, the panel door opened and Rick saw the dirty burlap sack holding his wife being dangled perilously out of the van. Instantly he opened his passenger door, and when they drew even with the van, he reached out and ripped Laurie from the masked man's grip.**

**Startled, the man tried to reach for her again, only for Robbie to lean out and aim a gun at the man.**

"**Move one finger and you're dead….." he yelled. Immediately the driver of the van gunned the engine and zoomed ahead. Rick managed to throw himself and Laurie back into the cruiser. There was a muted cry from inside the filthy material, and instantly he tore the material from her face. Robbie somehow was able to grab the open door and slam it shut as Ron radioed "Mrs. Simon is safe, continue pursuit, keep me updated on the van's position."**

"**Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Rick begged, seeing tears fill her eyes. Her right eye was swollen, and blood dripped from a cut on her lip. He ripped the rest of the disinigrateing sack from her body and saw how her clothing was stained and torn. **

"**Rick….thank God…" she murmured, dazed. Her good eye focused on Robbie's worried face, then she reached out her hand to touch Rick's cheek.**

"**My brave men…..they didn't hurt Ramona, did they?"**

"**No, Mama…" Robbie's voice quavered, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead as Rick stroked her hair.**

"**Laurie, you saved her….Oscar took her to A.J.'s…and Jaime has Chelsea safe and sound…where did those animals hurt you?"**

"**That awful minister, he socked me in the eye when he saw I had a baby doll….then another man slapped me when I wouldn't tell them where Chelsea was. My whole face hurts…." She told them, tears rolling down her cheeks. She started to calm down as Rick held her and stroked her face, then he pulled a Kleenex from his pocket and dried her eyes. "Thank you, love…." Laurie began, then there was a sudden outburst from their friend.**

"**Those bastards…..hold tight, guys…." Ron growled, then pulled back onto the highway. Surprised, Rick saw the fury in his eyes as Robbie quietly told their friend, "Ron…let your men handle this…."**

"**I am, Robbie….but I want to make sure…" the chief said tersely, then his face hardened as he thumbed his radio.**

"**Phoenix 12…what's your position?"**

"**We have the van cornered on Mountain Road and Valley Way, one block east of the tracks, but we can't get any closer….shots have been fired…do you know who we're dealing with, Chief?" came the response.**

"**Malcolm Heatherly, and two other males, no other description….wanted for kidnapping and attempted murder. Hold your position, Dalton…and call in a 2****nd**** response." Ron ordered. "Have Fernandez give one more warning, and if they fire again, shoot a round of tear gas into the rear of the van."**

"**Affirmative, Chief….what's your eta?" **

"**About 2 minutes….I'll come in off of Valley…." Ron answered, then told Rick, "Have A.J. meet us at the corner of Valley and Hillside….I want you guys out of the way…that means you, honey." He added, giving Laurie a half-hearted smile.**

"**Thank you, Ron…but please….be careful." She said emotionally, then rested her face against Rick's chest. Rick gave his friend a warning look.**

**"You heard the lady..." **

**Just then the sound of a horn let them know A.J. was next to them, and both cars pulled over to the curb. Robbie got out first and opened the rear door of the cruiser, then helped lift his mother from the back. A.J. swallowed hard when he saw the injuries to his sister-in-law's face, and gently helped settled her in the rear of his car.**

**"We'll head for General, Rick..." he started to say, then his brother turned to Robbie.**

**"Go with Ron, son...I don't want him doing anything crazy..."**

**"I will, Pop...take care of Mama.." he returned, then smiled as Laurie leaned up to hug him.**

**"He will, honey, now watch your back..."**

**Robbie nodded, then closed the door and vanished back into the chief's cruiser. Immediately it peeled back onto the road, then veered across the tracks and disappeared.**

"**Ok, A.J…..let's go." Rick said, putting his arm around his wife as A.J. made a u-turn, then started towards the freeway. Halfway to the hospital, Laurie stiffened, then gasped, "No…..get down, Ron….!"**

"**Sweetheart?" Rick saw her face turn white as her eyes widened with fear. She started to hyperventilate. "Rick….call Robbie, they're going to shoot Ron when he rushes the van…don't let him..it's going to explode and kill both of them!"**

"**All right, darlin'…just let it go…A.J….step on it!" He urged, then turned on his transmitter. **

"**Robbie, it's Pop…don't let Ron rush the van, grab him, knock him down, whatever you have to do…Your mother saw that Heatherly's going to shoot him!" he called. For a moment he could barely hear his son's voice, then after a burst of static, Rick listened to his friend arguing with Robbie.**

"**No…let me go…I need to get those monsters…"**

"**Ron…listen to me, Mom saw you being shot and the van exploding, killing us both! Please …if not for you, for Mom!" Robbie's voice seemed to stop the older man in his tracks, then a burst of gunfire went off and Laurie started to sob.**

"**Rick….I was too late…oh, love…" Aching for his wife, Rick rocked her in his embrace, trying to sooth her.**

"**It's okay, sweetheart…just hang on….they'll be all right…shhhh.." For several long minutes the sounds of sirens and voices yelling filled the air, then just as A.J. pulled into the hospital parking lot, a familiar voice came over Rick's watch.**

"**We got one of them, Rick….Heatherly and his partner Everett Jacobs are dead, but their driver is in custody…." Ron reported weakly, then Robbie's voice came on. **

**"Don't move, Ron….Get me a paramedic, now!"**

"**Robbie, what happened, is Ron hurt?" Rick called, then he let out a deep breath after a few minutes when his son replied, "Yes, Pop…he was grazed by a ricocheting bullet..another inch and he'd be on the ground."**

"**Maybe now he'll listen with that hard head of his." Rick said wryly, as he gently wiped Laurie's eyes. She took a deep breath and gave a weary smile as Ron added, "Don't rub it in….I never saw those guys until they burst from the van….but thanks to Robbie…..well…my cruiser's cooked but I'm not."**

"**Well, I do have a smart son…but my brave girl's the one who saw what was going to happen…."Rick answered, kissing his wife's face. Worn out, Laurie snuggled into Rick's arms, as Ron told him, "Thank her, too…and please tell our buddy I promise to always listen to her."**

"**That's all I want…" she replied, returning Rick's kiss, then grinning gingerly as he closed his transmitter and said, "and I will always listen to you too, princess. But I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, comprende?"**

"**Si, comprendo." Laurie returned softly, as A.J. parked in front of the emergency room. He smiled as Rick scooped up his wife and refusing help, carried her inside. Just then the younger Simon's transmitter went off, and he answered it.**

"**Hey, Oscar…we're at the hospital…how's Ramona doing?"**

"**She's fine, A.J. Jaime and Steve and Chelsea are with her now….but is Laurie all right?" the older man asked, worried.**

**A.J. took a deep breath. "You'd better sit down, Oscar…you're not going to believe what happened…."**


	7. Chapter 7

"**So you had this panic attack after Robin's premonition?" Rudy listened to Laurie's heart, as she sat propped up in bed. After 5 days of being confined to bed, the swelling in her eye had finally receded, and with Christmas less then a week away, she was chaffing at not being able to get around.**

"**Yes, it was so awful….I couldn't stop crying, it was like I was out of control ….the only thing that stopped it was Rick holding me, it calmed me down and I was able to breathe." She explained, a shudder running through her.**

"**Hmmm….that might explain what I found with those tests I ran, Missy." The old doctor replied, then smiled as a tentative knock sounded at the door.**

"**Rudy, can I come in now?" Rick's worried voice made Laurie smile and Rudy called back, "Yes, son."**

"**My poor darling….he's had so much on his plate…there's my love…" she held out her free hand, as Rudy unwound a blood pressure cuff from her arm.**

**Rick slid next to her on the bed as he took her hand and kissed it. "Rudy, how is she?"**

"**The swelling around Missy's orbital socket is almost gone, and I don't think she'll have any problems with her sight. But no driving, honey…." He shook his finger at Laurie, and she sighed.**

"**That's okay, I'm not comfortable with driving in this icy weather anyway….besides, I have a great chauffeur." She grinned, then blushed as Rick hugged her to him and added "among other things" with a wink.**

"**Never mind, son.." Rudy laughed, then told them, "I want Missy to stay put for the rest of the week, because if I'm right there's still a threat out there….."**

"**Oh?" Rick frowned, stroking her hair when he felt her shiver. Their friend nodded.**

"**In all the confusion, Ramona's doctor got away, and Oscar told me Ron has an APB out on him. But I think he victimized Missy here too….Honey, Ramona said Dr. Adams gave her some vitamins for her to get her strength back, and he gave you some too?"**

"**Oh..I forgot about that…." Laurie replied, wincing. Unconsciously she touched her stomach, and Rick became furious.**

"**I remember…you took them for 3 days, then the day of Chelsea's baptism you said they made you nervous and sick to your stomach…Rudy, that bastard poisoned her!"**

"**I don't think he meant to poison her, just make Missy sick…when his assistant Jennifer was caught, she told Ron that Dr. Adams hoped to get "the mother-in-law" out of the way so they could snatch Chelsea." Rudy tried to calm him down as Rick's face reddened.**

"**Sweetheart…that's what made you so upset….no wonder you were terrified…" Rick took a deep breath and held her tighter as she leaned her face against him.**

"**Rudy…it's out of my system, isn't it?"**

"**Yes, honey…..your last blood sample was clear, but when the guys first brought you to the clinic…the chloride compound was still showing…. That's how I knew something bad was in your system." He assured her.**

"**That's it! I'm never taking anything again that you don't prescribe!" Laurie announced, reaching over and hugging Rudy. He smiled and kissed her cheek**

"**I know you won't…but just in case, you are on bed rest until tomorrow. I know, you feel better, but this last week has been very stressful for you and Ramona…I'm giving Robbie the same orders."**

"**Yes, Rudy…" she sighed, then grinned as Rick added, "don't worry, Rudy….I'll make sure we're all on the same page… And I know Robbie won't mind taking off until after Christmas…."**

"**He's off until Christmas? That's wonderful…I can't remember the last vacation time he took other then when the children were born." Laurie said, pleased.**

"**Yes, I'm proud of him for realizing Andy and Ruben can handle things…besides Rob told me the Council is planning to hire two more part-time deputies…" Rick explained, happy at the relieved expression on the old doctor's face.**

"**That's right, Oscar told me Rob gave them a good argument….but, something still feels wrong here…." Rudy frowned, then Rick suddenly got what he was thinking.**

"**Why was he so fixated on taking Chelsea, could he have been the real power behind the kidnappings and illegal adoptions?"  
**

"**He could have had an "order" that was worth big bucks for a baby like Chelsea." Laurie said, fear coursing through her. "That's why they tracked us the way they did…"**

"**And what if he's still following us…." Rick suddenly grabbed the extension and called his son. **

"**Hey, Pop…how's Mom?" the younger Simon responded. **

"**She's better, Son, but I just wanted to check on something….are you with Ramona now?"**

"**Sure, we just got home, the kids will be here in a few hours…so we decided to have dinner with Jaime and Steve. Ramona is just putting Chelsea down for a nap…..let me…Hey!…" Suddenly there was a crashing noise, and Rick made a mad dash for his truck, calling back to Laurie, "Call the station and Rob….tell them to head to Robbie's house!"**

**Climbing into his vehicle, he immediately signaled his brother, thanking God when A.J. answered almost instantly.**

"**Rick, what's up?"  
**

"**Hurry…..meet me one block from Robbie's house….something's wrong!"**

**As Rick tore out onto the highway, Laurie told Rudy, "stay on the line with Robbie and see what's happening…I'm going to try reaching Steve and Jaime…."**

"**Got it, honey." Rudy answered, then blanched at the sounds of fighting going on through the receiver.**

"**Steve! Can you hear me?" Laurie sat in her chair, then closed her eyes as she reached out to her friends. After a few moments, she heard Steve faintly, responding in bits and pieces. **

"**Laurie…..what is it?….Is there .." Hurriedly she pictured to him that Robbie, Ramona and Chelsea were being attacked, then panic over took her as Rudy turned and gasped, "They're threatening to shoot Ramona if she doesn't hand over Chelsea!"**

"**Steve! Hurry…someone's threatening to kill Ramona if she doesn't give them Chelsea!" Laurie was shaking as she relayed the information, then very strongly she felt both Steve and Jaime "call" back.**

"**We're on our way….just hang on…." **

**Just then Laurie and Rudy froze as they heard a cruel voice over the receiver.**

"**Whoever's there….if you call the police, we'll kill everyone here….including the baby!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**As a click then dial tone was heard, Rudy was already using his transmitter to reach Oscar, while Laurie turned on her watch to call Rick.**

"**Laurie, did you get a hold of Steve and Jaime?" he asked, before she could even say a word.**

"**Yes, but hurry, Rick….when Rudy and I picked up the phone, someone came on and said if anyone called the police, they'd kill everyone, including Chelsea!"**

**Rick's face purpled as he listened to his wife's voice. Already at the corner near Robbie's house, he had just climbed into his brother's sports car, as A.J. trained his binoculars on the house. Before he could respond to Laurie, his brother nudged him.**

"**Someone's sticking their head out of the front door, I don't think they spotted us, but it could mean they're going to make a run for it….maybe we'd better move in through the back."**

**At once Rick made a decision.**

"**Pull around to the rear of the house, we can go in through the back driveway….I don't think Adams or whoever's there know about it."**

**Going with his brother's instincts, A.J. wheeled around the adjoining cul-de-sac, then turned off the motor and nosed quietly into the old-fashioned driveway. Almost noiselessly inching their way into the back of Robbie's backyard, Rick and A.J. stopped behind the fruit trees that edged the property, then slid out of the vehicle.**

"**You take the rear door, I'll head in through the garage…" Rick whispered, then saw the light on his watch blink. **

**Seeing it was Steve Austin, he flicked the transmitter stem. "Steve, we're in back of Robbie's….where are you?"**

"**Jaime's at the side door, I'm behind the bushes at the front door. Some guy keeps peering out, Jaime says Ramona's kept them from taking Chelsea by feeding her…but they're getting impatient and they're threatening Robbie…" **

**Steve's anger was present in his low tone, and Rick once again was grateful to have him there.**

"**Okay, pal…your call…." He said, then took a deep breath as Steve told him, "on the count of 3, I take Peeping John out, you go in through the garage and A.J. cuts them off at the rear door. Jaime can get in the side door and protect Chelsea and Ramona."**

"**Let's do it…" Rick agreed, then quickly relayed Steve's instructions to his brother.**

"**One, two, …now!" he called, then lowered himself to the ground and hightailed it to the garage entrance, sliding under the heavy door. Once inside the dim garage, Rick made his way up the short flight of steps to the kitchen, then slowly inched the door open.**

**As soon as he heard a crash, then a "what the?", Rick flung the door open, then saw Ramona and Chelsea being yanked away from a balding, sharply-dressed man by Jaime Austin. As the kidnapper pulled a gun, yelling, "I'll kill the both of you!", Rick matched him with his own weapon and shot him in the hand, forcing him to drop his gun.**

"**Down on the floor before I kill you!" He growled, then heard a murmured, "Pop!"**

**Turning, he saw Robbie cuffed to a chair, his face bleeding and his shirt torn and stained. **

"Son….oh Robbie…" Rick choked as he holstered his gun, then seeing Steve having corralled the second man while the lookout was down on the floor, went to Robbie's side and managed to free him from the chair. 

"**Thanks, Pop…I knew you'd come…." The younger Simon began, then winced as Rick pulled out a Kleenex and wiped the blood from his face. "Ow…where's Ramona? And Chelsea?"**

"**Right here, darling…." A pale but unhurt Ramona came over to them, and she hugged her father-in-law before embracing her husband.**

"**Honey…are you alright? Where's Chelsea?….Did they …oh, there's our baby…" Robbie calmed down as Jaime placed the crying little girl in his arms. At once she stopped fussing, then stared at her father.**

"**Somebody loves her daddy…." Rick said, grinning at the picture Robbie and Ramona made, their cooing child reaching up and patting his face, as A.J. wiped his eyes.**

"**Thank you, Steve, Jaime…." Rick began, then lost his composure and hugged both Austins. **

"**Anytime, have to make sure our family is safe…" Steve managed, clearing his throat as Jaime added, "Now we'd better get these three to Rudy and call Laurie…"**

**Rick laughed as before she could finish, his transmitter lit up and his wife's voice sounded from the speaker.**

"**Rick? What happened? Are they all right?"**

"**Everything's okay, sweetheart.." Rick explained, fixing a glare at the three men being taken away by the just arrived Ron Johnson and his men. The sharply dressed man, identified by Ramona as Dr. Adams, shook one of the officers' hands off his arm and turned toward the Simons.**

"**You'll be sorry you interfered…hey!"**

**Rick wanted to laugh as Steve grabbed the doctor's arm and flung him to the floor, then took handcuffs from the unresisting policeman and snapped them roughly on his wrists.**

"**What was that you said, Adams?" Steve, his expression seething.**

**The balding man shook his head, intimidated.**

"**Then you take over, Ron….this trash isn't worth our time or emotions." A.J. interceded, making their friend give a sigh of frustration.**

"**You're right, A.J…..Better hurry, Ron….I might just have a better idea of how to handle these animals…" Steve said, his voice still betraying his anger.**

"**You heard the man…" Rick smirked, then winked at his son.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Mom, can I talk to you?"**

**Startled, Laurie looked up and saw Ian standing in the kitchen doorway.**

"**Sure, honey…I'm sorry I'd didn't hear you…must have been daydreaming." She replied, guiltily.**

"**It's okay, Robin's been doing a lot of that lately, and I was wondering if…" he broke off and gazed out the back window. At once Laurie knew what he was talking about.**

"**If she'd told me what's bothering her? No, Ian…but I think I'd better find out. Where are the kids?"**

"**Playing in the barn with Jack….with the snowstorm coming and all, I thought they should get a little fresh air before we go home. You sure you're up for all this hoopla this Christmas?" Ian added, and Laurie tried to reassure him.**

"**Yes, son….I'm okay….I always get an extra burst of energy for Christmas anyway!" she smiled. Getting up from her chair, she laid a hand on the younger man's sleeve.**

"**Don't worry, Ian…I'll go talk to Robin….she's probably just preoccupied with the kids presents and all. Why don't you see what Rick's doing with the kids… and I'll put some treats on the table for everyone."**

"**Thanks, Mom….they'll have worked up the appetite by then." Ian said enthusiastically, then high-tailed it out the door.**

**Once her son-in-law was out of sight, Laurie went down the hall and found her daughter in her old room, her high school scrapbook in hand.**

"**Robin? Are you all right?" she asked quietly. Robin slowly closed the book, then looked up, and Laurie saw tears in her eyes.**

"**Oh, honey, come here…shh, it's okay…." She opened her arms and Robin immediately went into them, clutching at her mother as she cried.**

"**Mama…I'm so confused…why don't I want another baby? Ramona's so happy with Chelsea, and Ian keeps saying how wonderful it is to see "another niece"…but I just don't…"**

"**Honey, there is nothing wrong with you, okay…come sit here with me…" she soothed, sitting on the old bed and keeping an arm around Robin. Fishing a Kleenex out of her pocket, she wiped the young woman's eyes, then had her blow her nose, making her smile.**

"**There you go…. That's my girl.. I'm so sorry you've been worrying like this…but Robin, you don't have to have another baby if you don't want to…and I don't think Ian does either." Laurie explained. **

**A light appeared in Robin's eyes as she continued, "I know you remember how wonderful it is to have a new little one in the house, but there were also the diapers, and feedings and sleepless nights while dealing with two other children who need you. I doubt Ian wants another child…he's just happy to see your brother and Ramona happy."**

**Robin was silent for a moment, then let out a sigh.**

"**You're right, Mama….I guess I was just jealous for a moment at how much easier a time Ramona had with Chelsea, whereas all I've got is these stupid 'visions".**

"**And I'm sorry they scare you so much, I never get used to them, honey….but just remember how they helped save Chelsea and Ramona….and before that Robbie and Ron…" Laurie explained. "It's hard to think of that when it happens, but I think as your premonitions ease off, you'll be able to cope better. You do know you can always talk to me or your father about it, don't you?" Robin nodded, then smiled as Laurie kissed her cheek then helped her up. "Why don't you help me put some snacks on the table for your father and the kids…."**

"**Thank you, Mama…for listening." Robin put an arm around her as Laurie leaned against her. "I always will, sweet." As the two women started towards the kitchen, the gate buzzer went off, and Laurie stopped and went toward the living room.**

"**Go ahead and bring out the cookies, honey, let me see who's here." She said, then grinned when she spotted a police cruiser at the gate.**

**Hitting the intercom next to the front door, she teased, "What's the secret password?"**

"**Merry Christmas, Buddy!" Abby's voice sing-songed, and Laurie heard Ron's laugh in the background, as their son Joey added, "And we've got food!"**

"**All right, Joey….you know the priorities!" Laurie giggled, pressing the entry button. As the Johnsons parked, Robbie's mini-van came in behind him, and soon the crowd of family and friends were coming in the front door. **

"**Oh, Mom…the fire's going down…let me get it going again…" Robbie offered, and gratefully Laurie hugged her tall son.**

"**Thank you, darling…Your father is having so much fun outside, I hate to spoil his good time just to stoke it up …."**

"**No problem, Mom." Robbie dropped a kiss on her cheek, as Ramona gave Chelsea to her grandmother to hold while she helped the two younger Simons take off their coats.**

**Just then Robin came in with a tray of cookies and munchies, and set them down to greet everyone. Suddenly a black streak shot into the room, making a beeline for an ecstatic Melly and Joey.**

"**Jacky! He knew we were here, Grandma!" the young girl squealed, hugging the happy dog. Joey just beamed.**

"**He is the smartest dog in the world, Aunt Laurie….he's even smarter then Webster!"**

"**Well, that's a nice thing to say, Joey…..I think it's because he knows who his favorite playmates are…" Laurie assured the teenager.**

"**Well, speaking of playmates…" Rick came into the house, followed by a snickering Ian and A.J., and immediately everyone laughed.**

"**What…you've never seen snow on someone before?" He smirked, clumps of the white stuff dripping off his jacket. **

"**Rick…you kook…let me get those wet things off you…which one of you goofs dared him to make a snow angel?" Laurie pretended to fuss, then giggled as her husband pointed a wet finger at his brother.**

"**Tattletale!" A.J. called, then zigzagged away from Rick's attempt at a headlock.**

"**Have to catch me first…" **

"**Hold it…after dinner, guys….or else Santa's leaving coal in your stockings…" Linda came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks, and immediately there was a stampede to pick up a hot beverage.**

"**Here, love…I've got a dry shirt on the bed for you…" Laurie finished divesting her husband of his wet things, then found her hand in his as he started toward the bedrooms.**

"**And I have something for you, too, sweetheart…but first.." Rick whispered as he opened their door, then sat on the bed and pulled her to sit next to him.**

'**What is it, darling…" Laurie asked, starting to worry at the intensity of his gaze.**

"**I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were okay for having everyone over…will you forgive me?" he asked, bringing her left hand to his lips.**

"**Oh, love…of course….but I'm okay…just a little sore still, but I can handle it…" Laurie told him, tears in her eyes at the expression on his face. "I was upset at not getting to pick up everyone's presents myself…but "**

"**But nothing, darlin'…." Rick stopped her from fussing by kissing her soundly. "Jaime and Steve stopped by both the "Wedding Shop" and the mall, and got all the things you had ordered…" he murmured as he released her lips.**

"**Rick? That's so…oh I love them…and I love you too, for giving me back my Christmas spirit…" she told him tearfully. He stroked her hair as she added, **

"**I've been feeling so useless….so old…"**

"**NO, you're not old, or useless, sweetheart! Who said anything like that?" Rick interrupted fiercely, upset at his wife's thoughts.**

"**No one did, darling…it's just how everything looked to me…then you reminded me how very lucky, and happy we are…we've had so many blessings….and you do so much to make Christmas special for us…" she assured him, wrapping her arms around him. For several long moments they held each other…**

**"Well...how about I make Christmas even more special..." he said after a while, then frantically started searching his pockets.**

**"Darling...do you mean this?" Laurie picked up a small green box from the floor, and Rick let out a deep breath.**

**"Thank God...thought it might be in the snow..." he began, then grinned at his wife's comical face.**

**"Snow? I am so sorry no one got a picture..." she smiled, then squealed as he popped open the box.**

**"Oh, Rick..." Laurie gasped, looking at a sparkling Christmas Tree pendant, green jewels winking up at her with an opalescent star perched on top. Gently she lifted the gold chain holding the circlet surrounding the tree from the box, then flung her arms around his neck.**

**"Thank you, Rick, thank you my love...what a beautiful gift..." she sniffed, then giggled as he told her, "all for you, my elf...you are Christmas to me...and I never want to see you unhappy at Christmas ever.."**

**"Not as long as you hold me...wake up with me each morning..." she replied, nuzzling his face with her lips. Taking the necklace from her hand, Rick fastened it around her neck, then sealed the catch with a kiss.**

**"Grandpa? Grandma? Hurry...Santa's coming!"**

**Laughter burst from both of them as their grandchildren's voices sounded outside, and Rick sighed and quickly pulled on his fresh shirt. "Are we ever going to spend Christmas night alone...with no interruptions?"**

**"Nope-and you wouldn't have it any other way...would you, my Santa?" she grinned.**

**For a reply Rick stood up then pulled Laurie into his arms. **

**"What do you think?" he told her with a wink. A child's giggle let them know that one of the "interruptions" was listening outside.**

**"Just a minute!" he called back, then exchanged one more kiss with his wife.**

"**All right, munchkins…" Rick finished buttoning his shirt, then decided to surprise their audience. Laurie laughed silently as he tiptoed towards the door.**

"**One, two, three…gotcha!" he yelled, pulling open the door and finding Melly and Katie on the other side. **

"**Uncle Rick….you heard us!" Melly squealed as he picked her up, then Katie hugged her grandmother and asked, "What's a munchkin?"**

"**Oh…I think someone needs to hear about the Wizard?" Laurie smiled, putting an arm around her.**

"**Mom..sorry about that…I didn't see they went to get you and Pop…" Robin appeared in the hallway, grinning as she saw her mother's present.**

"**That's so pretty, Mom….I'm glad Pop found it.."**

"**I'm glad he did too, sweet….but wait until he sees what I got him…" Laurie beamed, then followed Rick and Melly into the living room just as a loud series of jingle bells was heard at the door.**

"**It's Santa, all right!" Davey yelled from his spot on the sofa, and he raced his sister to the door.**

"**Is that you, Santa?" Rick boomed as he put Melly down to join the others.**

"**Yes, Rick…open up, it's snowing!" came the deep voice, and as the excited children pulled open the door, a taller-then-usual Saint Nick "ho,ho,ho'ed" his way into the home.**

"**I knew you'd come! You can come even when it snows…" Katie declared, hugging the red coated man. Misty blue eyes twinkled behind the white-bushy eyebrows, and Rick knew the emotions filling "Santa" at the faith of the child.**

"**Of course I can, especially when you and your brother Petey have been so good, and so have Andy and Lala and, you, Davey!" "Santa" declared, allowing the children to lead him to Rick's chair.**

**As each of the Simon grandchildren and children took their turn with Santa, Jaime Austin slipped into the room and took their pictures so Robin and Linda and Ramona could finish putting dinner out. As they stuck some last minute presents under the tree, Santa gave a whistle.**

"**Now…I think some grownups here have been extra good, so I'm going to give them each a present to hold them over until tomorrow…" **

**As first Robin, then Robbie sat on Santa's knee, Rick found himself next to A.J., and he slung an arm around his little brother.**

"**I think he makes a good Santa, don't you?" he whispered, and A.J. nodded.**

"**Course we still need to get a picture of him when he calls Oscar and Mom over….that ought to be good." He grinned.**

"**Ten dollars says Dad makes an excuse not to sit on Steve's knee.." Rick offered, ****then a stern voice came from behind him.**

"**Twenty says I tell him about the whoopee cushion on his chair at dinner last week."**

"**Uh…okay, Dad." Rick agreed, then sighed as their friend spotted them.**

"**Okay, I see Rick and A.J. over there…come on and sit on Santa's lap.."**

"**Yes, go on..son." Oscar smirked as Cecilia Simon and Rudy Wells joined him. **

**As the children laughed and cheered, the two brothers sheepishly went over to a laughing Santa.**

"**I was just guessing about the cushion, Cec.." Oscar admitted, "but that'll teach him to set us up."**

"**I like your style, Mr. Goldman.." Cecelia smiled, as he took her hand and kissed it.**

"**Thank you, Mrs. Goldman…"**

"**Well, Mr. and Mrs. Goldman, when are you going to tell them." Rudy asked, not noticing Laurie standing nearby.**

"**How about at dinner." Oscar volunteered, then pretended to groan as Santa called,**

"**Okay, Oscar, you and Cecelia haven't been to see old Santa…."**

**As the couple jokingly made their way through their family and friends, Laurie quickly made her way to stand next to Linda.**

"**That is so cute….I love what a great Santa Steve makes…" her sister-in-law said, and Laurie nodded, beaming. She caught Rick's wink as he got ready to take some pictures, and she couldn't help but blow him a kiss. **_**"Wait until he finds out…" **_**she thought, then impetuously hugged Linda.**

"**He does…but I know one present we both got …"**

**Fin**


End file.
